


PLEASE ME // MIKASA

by lawsbulge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Romance, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsbulge/pseuds/lawsbulge
Summary: Mikasa bores into her eyes and smirks, "What you've never been with a girl before?" She looks at her nervously while Mikasa grins at the face she makes."Actually you act like you've never been touched...you haven't yet have you?"y/n looks away from her, trying to close her legs but Mikasa's firm grip stops her, she massages her inner thighs."you are already in here with me...now why don't you be a good girl and sit pretty for me...i'll give you what you've never had" Mikasa leans down....
Relationships: Mikasa x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	PLEASE ME // MIKASA

Mikasa bores into her eyes and smirks, "What you've never been with a girl before?" She looks at her nervously while Mikasa grins at the face she makes. 

"Actually you act like you've never been touched...you haven't yet have you?" 

y/n looks away from her, trying to close her legs but Mikasa's firm grip stops her, she massages her inner thighs. 

"you are already in here with me...now why don't you be a good girl and sit pretty for me...i'll give you what you've never had" Mikasa leans down....

𝐅𝐄𝐖 𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐒 𝐁𝐄𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐄...

Y/n sits on her bed in frustration, she doesn't want to go to this party at all but her friend, Alex convinced her to go so she can go see her "boo thang" or whatever you wanna call it.

She puts on a dress her friend picked out for her, it seems pretty provocative but she rolls her eyes, not caring who the hell looks at her, she puts in on and turns to the mirror and smirks at her body. 

"Fuck! I look good!" She whistles to herself and turns around, she's wearing a short black and simple dress with spaghetti straps and red heels. 

While she admires herself, her friend Alex walks in and smacks her ass hard, it makes y/n wince and turn around to see Alex smiling, looking her up and down. 

"If i wasn't straight, i definitely would fuck you!" She turns her around and she smiles, "Stop being gay!" "Aren't you the one who's bisexual bitch?!" 

"Whatever!" She laughs and grabs her purse, which has her charger, chapstick and peppermint spray for protection, she puts her arm around Alex's shoulder and walks out her bedroom.

Soon after they arrive to the party and Jean, Alex's "friend" and he smiles at them, he looks both y/n and Alex up and down and whistles in improvement. 

"Damn Alex! You looking fine as hell!" Jean smirks and grabs her by the waist.

"You too y/n but...my chick is right here" he kisses Alex on the cheek and y/n makes a disgusted face and turns. 

"Yeah no thanks, i'm good loverboy...you can keep that shit to yourself..." she mutters and he puts his hands up in defense, laughing with Alex.

y/n walks into the living room, she seeing people getting fucked up and kissing all over each other, she sighs and stands in the corner waiting for Alex. 

"Jeans right....you do look good" y/n turns to the deep voice and rolls her eyes in annoyance, "Eren Jeager...." 

"That's me sweetheart, what's up with you anyways?" "Nothing...what do you want from me?" "You could do a spin for the one time real quick!" "get out my face!"

Eren smirks at her rude remark, "Calm down shorty, who's been up ya ass for you to be so rude?" "Nah cuz your bitch ass annoy me!" "Yeah okay, calm down." 

Eren grabs her by the face and tilts her head up, "stop with your whiny attitude, remember who you dealing wit-" "Eren leave the poor girl alone!"

A girl comes over and pushes Eren out the way, she's dressed in some black jeans that hug her thighs the right way with a button down shirt with buttons open, she looks at eren and smiles softly. 

"Sorry for Eren, he does this all the time" she speaks softly while y/n's heart does a little flip and she rubs her hands together, nervous of the women in front of her.

"It's alright....i usually argue with him anyways..." She looks to the side and Mikasa takes her hand and kisses it slowly, "Don't worry about Eren" 

y/n stares in shock, thighs rubbing together feeling hot from this fine girl in front of her, just as she was going to take her hand back, Mikasa pulls her away. 

"Let's get you something to drink, you look tense..." She mutters and y/n clears her throat, "y-yeah sorry about that.." 

y/n looks at the table, she sees multiple drinks but the one that stands out to her is her favorite, vodka. It might get her fucked up but she needs to let loose, it's the weekend and she's been stressed. 

Mikasa sweats, "Are you sure about the vodka? that seems...too strong for a girl  
like you" "What're you tryna say? I can't handle it?" "Yes that's what i'm saying" 

"Well i can, it wouldn't be my favorite drink besides Hennessy!" She pours the vodka into a red cup and Mikasa gulps, looking down at the cup being filled. 

y/n smiles and gulps the whole cup down in one go, wincing afterwards but she looks up at Mikasa and smirks. 

"Look who said I couldn't handle the vodka...and why aren't you drinking?" y/n looks up at Mikasa dazed and Mikasa sighs, "Because i don't drink much..."

"Why not?" "I'm not trying to get messed up right now..." y/n makes a pleased face and changes the subject "are you gay?" 

"W-Why would you just ask that?!" Mikasa blushes and covers her face, y/n smirks and takes Mikasa's hands off of her face. "So are you?" "Yes..." 

she mutters to the side and y/n smiles, "You're pretty cute, you know?" "Being bold are we now?" "...I guess so" 

Mikasa looks down smiling, just as she was going to talk, Connie comes over screaming in y/n's ear.

"Yo Yo Yo! Y/n how are you doing baby girl!" He kisses her cheek and she wipes it off, "Connie stop acting weird!" 

She covers her ears from him being loud while Mikasa watches in disapproval, y/n pushes connie out of way as Alex walks over to her smiling with Jean. 

"Sorry about that Mikasa, Connie and me are close...he's just a little too personal" 

"It's fine i understand, me and Eren are close, or used to be!" She shrugs. 

"He's acting different nowadays since he's been hanging with this cute brown skin, he's happy though..." Mikasa smiles and y/n heats up while Alex notices. 

*eren is weird as hell...whatever* she rolls her eyes while Alex pokes her cheek to bother her, "So it seems you have a little crush on this fine ass woman!" 

"Shut up Alex!" She punches her arm and she backs off laughing, Jean catches her in a nasty kiss and y/n looks away from the pda, "Get a fucking room!" 

"We sure will!" Jean sticks his tongue out and carries Alex away into his room, since he is the one throwing the party. 

𝐀𝐍 𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑  
Eren sits by Mikasa and laughs, "You've been watching that pretty chick for a while, got a crush or something?"

"No! S-Stop Eren!" she stutters and Eren pats her back, "Don't worry, i'll only tell Armin of course, ima head out!" 

"Y/n!" Eren yells out her name and y/n looks over to him, face happy and he grins, "I'll see you later okay?" "Whatever Eren....bye bye" she waves him off. 

Y/n has been partying nonstop with Mikasa and Connie, Mikasa is watching y/n closely while Connie and her dance together taking shots after shots since Connie convinced her too. 

"Come on Mikasa! Dance with me..." y/n purrs while Mikasa tries her best to not look down at y/n's breast in her face. 

The lights shut off and a song starts to play slow and sensually, y/n smiles at Mikasa in the corner and walks over to her, puts her back to Mikasa's. 

Mikasa blushes and y/n leans her head back on her shoulder, looks up dazed from the alcohol and smirks. 

"I know you want to touch me, so why don't you?" y/n whispers to Mikasa as y/n grinds her ass on her, she grabs y/n by the wrists and puts her hand to her neck, breathing into her ear. 

"Don't play with me, if you want it i'll give it to you" she kisses down y/n's neck as she shudders into her kisses. 

Mikasa places wet kisses and hickeys all over y/n's neck and she moans into the kisses, she starts to bite her skin to make deeper marks while y/n closes her legs. 

Mikasa stops her by letting her hands go and sliding her hand down slowly to her breast, she's gives them a light squeezes and keeps going down to her legs. 

y/n stops grinding and breaths heavily from Mikasa's soft touches, she whines but Mikasa takes her into a deep kiss. 

Her body heats up from the kiss, Mikasa can taste the vodka and gets drunk on the smell and taste of y/n, wanting more. 

She starts to be rougher and sloppier with her kiss while y/n's thighs shake from the touching and kissing, Mikasa takes away her mouth from y/n and pulls her into a room, Connie smiles noticing.

As Mikasa pulls her into the room, she pushes her on the bed and pulls down her dress from the top to get access to y/n's boobs, y/n whimpers in embarrassment. 

"Calm down i'm not gonna hurt you" Mikasa assures y/n and she calms down and Mikasa leans down to kiss her breast. 

She sucks on them lightly, making marks as she goes, she puts one nipple into her mouth while her hand goes to play with the other, y/n feels her inner thighs heating up once again as she sucks.

"Hah....Mikasa" she writhes into her touch, placing her hand on her head as Mikasa keeps going, she looks at y/n with a blush covering her face.

y/n's face heats up while she tries to close her legs but mikasa put her legs between them, grinding down on her pussy while y/n moans from the movements.

Mikasa stops as y/n questions her moves and why she stopped doing it. 

she bores into her eyes and smirks, "What you've never been with a girl before?" She looks at her nervously while Mikasa grins at the face she makes. 

"Actually you act like you've never been touched...you haven't yet have you?" 

y/n looks away from her, trying to close her legs but Mikasa's firm grip stops her, she massages her inner thighs. 

"you are already in here with me...now why don't you be a good girl and sit pretty for me...i'll give you what you've never had" Mikasa leans down on her. 

"aah! m-mikasa! w-wait" Mikasa stops, takes her clothes off, leaving her with a bra on and flips them over so shes on top and Mikasa is on the bottom. 

Mikasa smirks and grabs her by the neck and kisses her slow, she lets go of her mouth and kisses her cheek.

"Look at you being a good girl, you're a good girl right?" She whimpers and shakes her head from the praise.

"mind if you sit on my thigh? You can do that for me?" She grabs her chin and looks directly into her eyes, y/n nods and starts taking her dress off. 

"S-So do you want m-me to sit on your thigh?" she questions, averting her eyes while Mikasa nods, she takes it as a sign and sits on mikasa's bare thigh. 

her heat from her inner thighs warms up mikasa's and she shudders from the warmth, Mikasa pulls her into a heated kiss while y/n starts to move.

y/n moves up and down her thigh in a grinding motion while mikasa kisses her, she moans into Mikasa's mouth clenching her pussy from the feeling of climax. 

Her face scrunches up while Mikasa let's go, puts her large hand around her neck and watches her closely smiling. 

"You wanna cum?" Mikasa teases her while her thighs shake from wanting to release, "P-Please let me cum" 

"Looking at you being the submissive girl i never seen you to be, guess being with a woman does change things" Mikasa release her neck and pulls her hair. 

"You wanna cum? go ahead, you've been a good girl for me" Mikasa pulls her into a kiss while y/n gets louder as her stomach tightens from coming undone. 

She gasps with open eyes and slumps on Mikasa's shoulder, tired from the intense orgasm she just had, Mikasa smiles and lays her down, she gets up and sighs. 

"Guess next time i'll do more with her" She sighs and gets dressed while someone knocks on the door and she stops in her tracks, nervous of who it is. 

"Did you forget this was my room Mikasa?!" Eren walks in with his hands i'm his pockets, he sighs and leans to the wall in with an interesting look. 

He looks at y/n naked and whistles at her body, seeing the hickeys and marks from over on his side of the room.

"Next time let me join, i have a dick so i could probably do more!" Eren smirks while Mikasa jaw drops and she punches his arm, "Don't say that Eren!" 

"What?? we've done threesomes before, let's do it when we have the chance!" Eren looks down to Mikasa and she blushes. 

"W-Whatever Eren...get out! You're not getting your dirty hands on y/n!" Mikasa barks while he leaves the room laughing.

"Defense of a chick who we could both have! Mikasaaaaa don't deny your feelings!" He walks away and she shuts the door with a sigh. 

Mikasa lays down next to y/n and covers her with the blankets on the bed, she watches y/n sleep and smiles, after a short while she falls asleep also. 

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐍𝐄𝐗𝐓 𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆

Y/n wakes up groggily, still tired from yesterday. She fixes her hair since it got messed up in her....late night activity's. 

She looks to side to see Mikasa sleeping soundly and she heats up but looks away in shock about seeing her still. 

She stands up, legs shaky and gets dressed in some random clothes she found, she yawns and walks to her phone that was on the floor to the side. 

She sees she had missed calls from Alex and 20 text messages from her and Connie, she whines in annoyance and plops on the bed, not waking Mikasa. 

Just as she was going to call Alex back, someone opens the door, looking at y/n and starts to laugh, she turns around. 

"Why the hell do you have my clothes on?" Eren laughs and her face gasps in horror, wanting his clothes off NOW. 

"What the FUCK! Why am i in your room?!" She screams, waking Mikasa up while Eren laughs in her face. 

"What the hell are we gonna do now?!"


End file.
